


负伤兵马莱日常（短打摸鱼小合集）

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, 请注意每篇的独立tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 成为负伤兵后的见闻，以及他如何把自己调整到最佳状态。
Relationships: Floch/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. 成为大佬

**Author's Note:**

> 《成为大佬》，明显的自残描写注意。  
> 出场人物：伦，弗洛克，可以理解为艾弗向。

“你哭什么？”弗洛克突然问。  
“什么？”他愣了一下，下意识地反问。  
“你哭什么？”弗洛克仿佛比他更加迷惑，直愣愣地盯着艾伦。  
艾伦伸手摸了摸右眼的眼角。是有一点湿润。眼球传来极其轻微的刺痛感。他眨眨眼睛，浸润眼球的液体在眼角聚集成含蓄的一小滴，顺着脸颊滑下。他用袖子轻轻一沾，连擦都不用，它就完全消失了。  
“只是进了沙子。”他说，再眨眨眼睛，眼球的不适感已经消失了，沙子好像已经出去了。于是他感到这个话题已经结束，但抬头一看，弗洛克还用那种直愣愣的眼神盯着他，好像在看一只没见过的动物。  
“你居然还会哭。”他嘟囔道。  
“我没哭。”艾伦不耐烦起来。  
“流了眼泪。差不多了。”红发的青年说着，视线又在艾伦左眼上的绷带、下巴上的胡茬和左腿的断面上轮流走了一趟。他们见面不超过半个小时，艾伦感觉对方已经打量这些地方不下五次，似乎意见很大，但决定不说，或决定等艾伦开口问他。  
但艾伦对此无感。弗洛克学马莱人穿了件时下流行的棕色夹克，颜色和他的红发很不搭，整个人看起来像一只拔过毛的火鸡。但艾伦觉得自己不必关照对方的穿衣习惯，只是反复向弗洛克询问在雷贝利欧祭典接应吉克的事宜是否已经准备到位，得到肯定的答复之后便不再说什么。接下来的几分钟里弗洛克絮絮叨叨地又说了些无关紧要的细节，但视线时不时的还是要往他的眼睛或左腿扫。  
“我觉得……你那个，咳，”弗洛克说，仿佛提起了一个尴尬的话题，“还是得注意一下。”  
“什么？”艾伦不知道他在说什么。弗洛克匆匆指了一下艾伦的眼睛。  
“怎么了，又流血了吗？”艾伦说，用手摸了摸左眼上的绷带。是干的。  
弗洛克似乎更尴尬了。  
“就是，你自己注意一点，之后见了同期回了岛，总不至于要在他们面前哭起来吧。”  
“哭什么？”  
“……我管你哭什么。”  
艾伦觉得莫名其妙，但弗洛克接着就说，“你以前就是那个样子吧，训练兵的时候。明明人凶得不行，结果还三天两头飙眼泪，一哭你那俩青梅竹马就急，可太恶心了。再怎么凶的狼一流眼泪就只是狗了你知道吗，控制一点，你现在是个大佬了，不能总流眼泪。”想了想他又补充道，“生理眼泪也不行。大佬不会流眼泪。”

弗洛克离开以后，艾伦撑起拐杖慢慢地回到自己的病房。暮色四合，房间里借着窗外一点点昏沉的光线暗淡成一片。他没有费心点灯，而是径直走到镜子前，借着那点微弱的光线端详起自己的眼睛。  
一只灰色虹膜的高眼角眼睛，瞳孔毫无波澜，如同安静的水银。  
他伸出一根手指，轻轻慢慢地伸向那只眼睛。摸到下睫毛时觉得痒，眼睛下意识地想眨，但他要求自己继续睁着它；手指行进得太慢，仿佛在微微颤抖，接着他碰到了自己的眼球。  
只有短短的一刹那。接着，无法控制的条件反射逼迫他移开手指闭上眼睛，眼球传来异样的干涩感，接着很多液体从那层薄薄的、颤动的薄膜下涌起，又聚集成一滴带咸味的水滴，从眼角滑下。  
艾伦用手指把那滴生理泪水抹掉，心里微微地“啊”了一声。  
倒确实是个问题。  
弗洛克说起来之前他倒真没有想过这件事，现在回想一下，自己的泪腺似乎确实挺发达。不提真正因为悲伤痛苦而哭泣的时候，更多的时候，一旦他情绪稍微有点激动，或者只是肾上腺素分泌过多，这两个小球后面就会情不自禁地涌出液体。  
平心而论，不是个大问题。弗洛克那套大佬不大佬的说辞他本就没听进耳朵，现在更是几乎忘得干净。只是……艾伦回想了一下在巨人躯体内的感受。在那种高温下，眼睛涌出不必要的液体时容易在眼前蒙上一层薄薄的雾，最久的时候可以持续十几秒。至今为止这间歇性的视线阻挡并没有给他带来过什么致命的后果，但以后的事难料。巨人之力是个很精细的活儿，他现在越来越理解这一点了。在战场上的紧要关头，十几秒的视线阻挡——或只是一秒里面没有看清一些重要的细节——便可能造就无法挽回的错误。  
好吧。他在心里说。  
又拄着拐杖慢慢地走到病房的另一头，从抽屉里拿出藏在一堆杂物里的一把折叠小刀和半卷干净的绷带。他回到镜子前，用手指轻轻摸着眼睑上方眉毛下方的一个位置，动作轻柔，好像在抚摸一片新放的花瓣。  
泪腺像半颗豆荚一样安静地躺在那里，隔着一层皮肤被他轻柔地抚摸。  
来回摸索了几下，他握住小刀在那里比划了一下。接着像把勺子插进一团外壳干硬的土豆泥把里面稍微新鲜一点的部分舀出来一样，他刺开一个一厘米长的伤口，把刀尖伸入那里面的血肉一点一点挑起来，期间逼迫自己睁着眼睛。很痛。尖锐的刺痛。痛是司空见惯的，主要的困难还是一种莫名其妙的恶心感，不常被碰到的地方被碰时容易有这种恶心感——仿佛有冰冷的手在抚摸你的内脏。血流到他的睫毛上，与之相伴的还有呼啸而出的大量眼泪，就像泪腺知道它今后即将无法工作，而急火攻心地准备把剩下的部分全部赶完一样。他不得不歪过头使血和眼泪往眼角聚集，再顺着脸流下，现在他无暇顾及这些。刀尖挑了一下又一下。其实他也不知道都挑出了些什么东西，在皮肉之下好像有一种粉红色的絮状物，质地像发霉的海绵。那种夹杂恶心的疼痛使得他浑身发抖起来，电流一直通到脚底。他停下来一会儿，让自己站稳了，手上再继续用力。他大睁着眼睛，动作很小心。他一点一点把它们挑出来，小心不要割到其他的神经——视力还是很重要的。不过他并不十分担心，弄坏了还可以再长。  
等泪腺被他割得大概干净了，镜中那只眼睛的样子已经变得无比恐怖。水银的湖泊上方的天空被割开了口子，杂乱的红色往下流淌。他闭上眼睛，允许蒸汽渐渐从那裂口里冒出。治愈的过程也有那种被摸了内脏般的恶心感。他闭着眼睛拿过那卷干净的绷带，扯出一段来吸掉血滴。等他再睁眼时仍然满脸血污，但眼睑上方眉毛下方的那个区域已经闭合得漂漂亮亮。他又用手摸了摸，感觉不到跟刚才有什么触觉上的区别。那里的皮肉被这样浅浅地摸了感觉很舒服。  
艾伦擦了小刀上的血，又蹲下来胡乱地把滴到地上的几滴给擦了。接着他解下左眼上的绷带。与那只银灰色安静的眼睛相对称的是一个空洞，眼洞里透着黑黑粉粉的颜色。他拿小刀比划了一下左眼泪腺的区域，稍微有点犹豫起来。  
割掉一边的泪腺是不是已经够了？  
他对着那个粉黑色散发着微妙肉味的眼眶看了一会儿。上次这只眼睛流泪是他将小刀刺入那水银般的虹膜时；再上次呢？再上次……  
艾伦深呼吸一口气。好像又看见远处难民的帐篷闪烁着灯光，异域食物的香气传来。长着鬈发的小男孩远远地向他挥手。他看着他的笑，闭上眼睛，又能看见青灰色的支离破碎的尸体，被泡在血海里。  
左眼里面传来一种酸涩感，在已经空洞的眼眶里有这种感觉，比内脏被碰还要恶心。他叹了一口气，拿好小刀，对着泪腺区域划了一刀。  
都弄了好，毕竟能弥补右眼的视野盲区呢。血流进那个黑洞洞的眼眶时，他如此对自己说。

弗洛克听说他割掉了自己的泪腺，脸上露出一种不可置信的狂喜来。他喜笑颜开，咧起嘴角，甚至拍了拍艾伦的肩膀。艾伦原本正准备把重心放在身后的墙壁上，离开拐杖支撑点根烟，被他这样突然一拍就有点重心不稳，烟都掉在地上。  
“抱歉抱歉。”弗洛克蹲下身去给他捡烟，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨地念着一些艾伦左耳进右耳出的废话，“大问题解决了；给自己割泪腺，嘶，听着就痛，也就你这种疯子做得出来。”他站起来，话语还是高高兴兴的，“就是这股狠劲，我相信你可以带领我们走向胜利。要紧的是让大家都能有这种信心。”  
他说着，把烟递给艾伦。突然间，他向艾伦伸出手掌，猛地吹了一下里面的灰尘。原来刚刚蹲在地上时他顺便抓了一把沙土。艾伦感觉眼睛一酸，觉得自己受到了袭击，只靠下意识的神经反应就迅速行动起来：他用仅剩的那只脚轻而易举地把握自身的平衡，然后抡起拐杖重重地打在弗洛克的腿上。弗洛克叫了一声，摔在地上。  
“……”艾伦立好拐杖，低下眼睛冷静地看着地上的弗洛克，并不想为自己的过激反应道歉。后者也只是咳嗽着，骂了一声，就抬起眼睛看向艾伦。那只银灰色的右眼没有一点湿润或泛红的意思。水银已经凝固了。  
于是弗洛克咳嗽着笑了起来，满足得像一只得到了奶油的猫。

END


	2. 艾伦被生生地逼进了浴缸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊虽然取了这么个标题但并不是沙雕向  
> 伦中心无cp，全年龄  
> 有呕吐描写注意

护工闯进厨房，立刻皱起眉来。厨房里酒味冲天，混合着新洒过消毒水又重新裂开的伤口散发的血臭，和一点没处理完的厨余垃圾的酸味，确实令人作呕。大半夜被叫下床，没有人会心平气和，这下子这护工更是火气冲天。五六个烂醉如泥的病人在橱柜前面东倒西歪地坐着。他们面前漫开一大片红色，没有经验的人看了搞不好会当场晕倒。但他只是气势汹汹地往里面走了几步，吸了吸鼻子便不再理睬那几滩红色，显然已经看出那都是红酒。  
醉倒的人里，几个已经昏迷，手里却仍然抓着酒瓶；有一两个还有点意识，嘟囔着念叨着神智不清的胡话。护工一边检查他们的状态，一边念念有词：该死的当值护士又忘记检查病房的门锁了。他们到底知不知道有多危险？病人半夜三更跑出来乱晃，要知道，这可都是从前线回来的艾尔迪亚士兵，全是严重战后受创有精神问题的病人啊！……  
除了烂醉以外没有什么，有一两个人的伤口裂开了，但起码没有添新的伤口；他们的衣服上、脸上都是酒渍和一点呕吐物，几根拐杖东倒西歪地倒在红酒里。  
匆匆确认完情况，他便准备出门去叫人来一起把这些人搬走，该检查检查该洗干净洗干净。这时他才注意到离他们稍远的角落，艾伦靠着橱柜坐着，正睁着一双镇静、清明的眼睛看着他。  
艾伦支起那条尚且完好的腿，以一个放松的姿势靠着看向表情愕然的护工。自己身前也滚落着一大堆酒瓶，但艾伦清楚自己脸上连一丝红都没有，肉眼可见地清醒得很。  
护工的嘴张开又合上，像一条奇怪的鱼。他终于开口：“发生了什么？”  
艾伦以毫无醉意的平静声音回答，“你们忘了锁门。”  
这时其他护士和勤杂工也进了厨房，皆吃了一惊，接着便招呼着一起把地上烂醉如泥的病人带走。醉酒的人身体尤为沉重。几个男人呼哧带喘，花了好长时间才把完全失去知觉的几个人全部扛走。还留点意识的，搬起来更麻烦。他们像被突然惊醒一样，原本梦呓般的嘟囔声一下变成了叫嚷，像平日里的疯病发作一样。其中一个人不停地叫，发狂地啊啊大叫，同时不停地摆动手脚，差点把一个护士推到地上去；另一个人则双手抱头不停地颤抖，眼泪仿佛一滴劣质粘稠的杜松子酒，沿着他弯曲的鼻子滑落。人们碰他一下好像要了他命似的，嘴里还不断念叨着什么胡话。  
“他在说，‘不要，不要杀我，炸弹，不要炸弹，不要巨人，不要吃我’。”艾伦对他们说。他们手忙脚乱地把醉鬼一个个搬走时，他一直睁着清醒的眼睛，安静地看着他们。护工讶异地看了他一眼。  
“喔……谢谢。”他勉强说，接着周围的护士开始安抚那个伤兵的情绪。先生，先生，你已经安全了，你已经离开战场了，你再也不会回到战场上……再也不会有炸弹了，再也不会有巨人了，没有人会杀你……  
声音有如催眠、有如咒语。他终于有了反应：他缓缓松开手，抬起那张挂着眼泪的涨红的脸看向她。眼睛里全是血丝，眼白呈现出黄色，但那神情几乎如同无助的幼童看向母亲。  
“……真的？”他小声嘟囔。  
她露出一个微笑来，模糊有如雾霭。她温柔地呢喃，告诉他千真万确，再也不会有身边的人突然变成巨大的怪物，转头就向你袭来了。  
但艾伦很清楚，当他下一次疯病发作时，依然会重回旧梦，重新喊出这些话。他已经永远被困在那个战场上。在那里，他不知道自己为何而战，不知道下一秒该如何生存。他被困在壕沟里，困在崩落的砖墙和水泥里，困在军官挑选下一波巨人炸弹的艾尔迪亚人编号清单里。

搬了几趟之后，厨房里安静下来。艾伦始终沉默地看着他们。有一个护士靠近他，顿时又缩起鼻子。酒气从艾伦的衣服上、头发里、每一个毛孔和绷带的每一丝纤维中冒出来。  
“你喝了多少？”护士问他，一边捡起地上的酒瓶。  
“他们的两倍吧。”艾伦轻描淡写地说  
护工一脸震惊。  
“怎么可能？”她问，“你要是说，面前这些瓶子都是你喝的——那你怎么还这样清醒？”  
“我不知道。这就是问题所在。”艾伦深深地叹了口气，“我好像喝不醉了。”  
除了絮叨几句他现在有多么不该饮酒以外，护士似乎不知道该说什么。艾伦显然跟刚刚哭泣的那个伤兵不同，他不需要幻梦的慰藉、不需要母亲般的温柔和安慰，他显得那么正常，或者说，疯得那么病入膏肓，轻薄的刀子已经割不开他的病灶。  
最后这一趟走得无比顺利。艾伦极其配合，简直可说要不是他没了一条腿，甚至可以自己站起来走，步子稳当得一步都不会走歪。

护士留在厨房帮忙收拾完这满地的狼藉。大约过了十几分钟，她回到走廊上。窗外透出一方雷贝利欧的夜。无星无月，夜幕的黑色浓厚有如液体，滴落在远处低矮楼房与高大烟囱的身影上，如沥青般顺流而下，又被窗户上的铁条分割成一个又一个十厘米。  
她拐过走廊拐角，突然听见身后有个镇定的声音从远处响起。  
“嘿。”  
艾伦的声音并不大，但在这样的夜中足以把她吓一跳。她回过头来看向艾伦，他正从拐角处扶着墙探出头来。  
“可以帮我个忙吗？”艾伦问。  
“……请说？”  
“我想呕吐，应该吐在哪里？”艾伦平静地问。

胃酸灼烧着食道，蒸腾着酒精的酸味和未消化完食物残块的臭味。过了几分钟，艾伦停下来，觉得已经差不多了，便关上自己的呕吐反射，擦干净自己正发出难闻气味的嘴巴。他盯着那幅颜色杂乱的拼贴画，脑中模糊地掠过几星久远的感受，久得仿佛已经是上辈子：巨人腥臭的嘴，黏滑的舌，顺着食道划下后便和人的肢体残片一起来到一片硫磺燃烧的湖。他努力回想了一下，那个时候好像也没觉得有多恶心，甚至还没有现在难受。真是奇怪。  
艾伦慢慢地扶着拐杖站起身来，打开隔间门，踱到盥洗室的一个隔间。那里有一个充当澡盆的大木盆。对于没了一条腿的人来说，实在没法淋浴。艾伦靠着墙壁脱下那身被红酒染出一块块斑斓浅红的病号服，坐到木盆里。三更半夜的没有热水，但冷夜彻骨的水也没什么。他慢慢浸入水中，水面上立刻晕开一块红色。手肘传来一点刺痛，令他不自觉眯了眯眼睛。他抬起手臂看了看，右手手肘上多出一条十几厘米的划痕，向水中渗出一片红色的雾。他皱起眉，回想了好一阵才想起来。  
当那几个人闯进他一个人的独酌，一个个皆像疯了一般，仿佛他绑架了他们的救主。他们胡乱地互相争夺，拿着酒瓶的碎片挥舞手臂……这条伤应该是那时候弄的。  
艾伦把那条手臂架在浴缸的边缘，任由蒸汽从那条伤口冒出。另一只手解下左眼的绷带。他在彻骨的冷水里一点点把脸边呕吐物的残渣、手臂上凝固的血渍和身上的酒污尘土擦去，看着自己的身体一寸寸地恢复到无瑕的状态。连一条最细小的划痕都不复存在，除了左腿上那个经他允许而绽开的有如烟花般的断腿截面，还有脸上那个经他允许而存在的幽深的空洞，这身体肌肉有力、线条流畅，完美得几乎荒唐。他往后靠了靠，感到有点放松了。唯一的不适在于胃中还有未吐完的胃酸，被冷水一泡翻搅起来。可他懒得再出去吐一遍了，关闭呕吐反射并不是那么困难的事。  
可惜打开不像关闭那样容易。他想，又想到今晚失败的尝试，不由叹气。无论喝多少酒，喝到胃酸上涌到喉咙口，喝到恶心感在脑后叫嚣不止，也许再多喝一点，喝到胃肠爆炸中毒死去，他也感觉不到一点醉意。酒精似是已被他的神经系统拒绝了。  
因此他得不到伤兵同伴们彼时的快乐。此刻，四下里只有水声，和几面墙之外不知哪个病房传来的哀嚎声。疯人的夜晚就是如此，如同置身幽暗的密林，时不时便有受伤的小兽呜咽、愤怒的疯狼嚎叫。盥洗室里昏黄的灯光晃来晃去，水影泛黑。可至少他们还有资格得到快乐，得到幻想啊。些微的两瓶酒下肚，伤兵们的脸上便浮现出茫然、顺从的微笑，这是艾伦从未在这些去过战场的艾尔迪亚人脸上见过的。他们彼此微笑，不再攻击扭打，浑浊的眼中流出泪来。他们失去安宁，内心沉闷，但他们总算能在幻觉的荫蔽之下笑起来了。这个人泪流满面，嘴里喃喃着一个又一个死去战友的名字；那个人胡乱却温柔地拥抱一个水龙头，向它抒发这几年来他有多么害怕，怕无法活着回家，怕它会嫁给别人；有人开心地唱起了歌：清晨的黑牛奶，我们在夜晚喝你，我们喝，喝，死神是来自邻国的大师；我们把提琴拉得更低沉，这样就能有座坟墓在云中，睡在那里不拥挤……这些人的笑很特别，嘴角向上扯，眉毛却是向下耷拉的。  
艾伦几乎饶有兴致地观察了这些反应。那还能怎么办呢，他又喝不醉。除了观察以外无事可做。唉，酒精真有这样的魔法吗？足以让所有人笑起来……可我已经被这恩赐拒绝了。  
他闭上眼睛。冷水刺激着他的神经。  
他是在做一场明知注定无用的尝试。早在一年前他便知道自己喝不醉了。那么他果真是被幻觉的恩赐拒绝了吗？可那个夜晚他明明笑过。  
他第一次喝酒的那个夜晚胃中并没有酸液一股股地上涌。他没有呕吐，他没有失望，他没有被人划出伤痕，没有在凌晨两点如沥青般粘稠的夜中清洗自己。那时温暖的灯光摇曳，那时他不像现在落魄颓废。有人教他脱下鞋子踩在编制着异国风情花纹的地毯上，有人打着铃鼓哼唱，有人教他和大家一起舒展身体跳起舞来。艾伦感到温暖，感到愉快，人们的声音，人们的脸庞……他一个接一个地扫视过这些烦人的、可爱的熟悉脸庞。啊，他几乎又要流泪了，可他却愉快地扬起嘴角来。“愉快”这种情绪仿佛帐篷的灯火落在夜里，也像夕阳的光斑一点点洒落在海上。那也是他被恩赐的幻觉吗？  
现在回忆起来，这星星点点零落的愉快已经沉下去了。像被放在陈列柜里一样，保存得很好，却再也不能拿出来，否则就会毁灭。愉快消失了，笑和泪都消失了。

可只有他的幻觉消失了。人们还在大笑，还在大哭。人们在一团狼藉的厨房里痛饮。倏忽间，刚刚拿酒瓶碎片割伤他的那个人摔到艾伦面前，挣扎着起身来，想把一瓶酒塞到艾伦手里。  
“孩子，你喝，喝，”他说。他的脸被哀伤和动荡的命运刻下沟壑，悲哀在他苍老的颧骨上薄薄地扭起，“我们喝，喝，我们要活下去，非得靠酒才行，他们不明白，你一定明白……我们都明白……”  
艾伦看着他浑浊的眼珠，那里倒映出自身的形象。他知道两个小时后自己会后悔，会在凌晨的沥青中洗涤自己，走出浴缸后会心理斗争一分钟，最后还是选择再去吐一次。  
他接过那酒。

END


	3. 躯内剧痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦拔出了自己的肋骨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向，伦中心无cp，全年龄但有G向描写注意规避

肋骨断了？ 

他吸了吸气，感受到腹中传来的尖锐的刺痛，让他眯起眼睛；又摸了摸自己的侧腹，捏了捏，感受那种刺痛再次加重。几乎可以确认了。他为自己下了诊断书。  
肋骨断在腹腔里了。  
这让他烦躁起来。艾伦·耶格尔用手臂撑着支起上半身，环视一圈四周。刚刚遭受过中东联军空袭的这片土地上四处弥漫着的烟雾大部分已经落下，碉堡的废墟、钢筋、水泥板、钢盔的碎片、坏掉的枪支和各种各样的杂物四处都是，同样散落得四处都是的还有人的尸体和断肢。视野里没有活人。秃鹫在天空中盘旋。  
他所在的部队——马莱的艾尔迪亚部队“工蜂”——里活下来的那些人似乎已经开拔了。细细的烟土弥漫着，光线暗淡，但太阳似乎刚刚升起不久，将一部分烟雾染成黯淡的黄色。  
遭遇空袭是昨晚子夜时分的事。艾伦最后的记忆是一阵特别重的爆响。看来有个炸弹在自己附近爆炸，冲击波将自己震晕了。如此近的距离，正常人的话估计内脏都会被震碎吧——艾伦又摸了摸自己的腹腔。说不定其实已经碎过了，毕竟他们开拔时甚至都没有把自己当成伤员带上——可能是无暇顾及，可能是看漏了，更可能是因为以为他已经死了。   
但眼下身体没有大碍。内脏就算碎过，现在也已经修复了。现在出发的话，可能能在夜晚之前赶上继续向东进发的部队。   
当然，前提是先处理好肋骨的问题。 

在所有种类的伤里，艾伦最讨厌这种。现代战争真讨厌啊——真怀念那些只需要以巨人为敌手的单纯时光。巨人的攻击方式简单而直接：咬断手脚，开膛破肚。它们只会“夺取”，那么他便让被夺取的东西重新长出来便是。可与人为敌的战争不是这样。他们让你表面看上去一如往常，但动一动，碎光的内脏和断掉的肋骨被一层皮肉包裹着运来运去，整个肚子都发出瓷器破片碰撞般的哗啦哗啦声。  
他的巨人之力当然可以让他轻松长出新的肋骨。麻烦之处在于，断掉的那根还卡在里面。  
要做的事很明显了。艾伦叹了口气，伸出手费劲地去够压在附近一块碎石下的军刀。他很喜欢马莱的这些军用砍刀。非常锋利，还不容易卷刃，是以就他所知帕拉迪岛还没有的冶炼工艺制造的。第一天分配到一把这样的刀时，他有点想起自己立体机动装置的双刀。刀片一直在更换，但刀柄他用了七年，每一丝细小的刮痕他都了然，抚摸那网状的握把有如一种亲昵的交流——这让他几乎怀旧地微笑起来。接着他想，应该再去从仓库里偷一把这样的砍刀来，等回到了岛上，让他们研究一下构造，看看岛上能不能炼。  
随即他几乎不可见的笑容隐去了。  
啊，对哦。应该不会再有跟他们说这种事的机会了。

此刻，艾伦把这样的刀在附近的石头上随意磨了两下，拂掉刀面上的细尘，在手背上划出一道口子来确认它是否足够锋利。血顺利地滴出来，没落几滴又停下；伤口冒出蒸汽，在一分钟以内复原成了光洁的皮肤。艾伦像操作一台机器一样地熟练使用自己的身体。  
他回忆着小时候在父亲的诊疗室里看见的人体解剖图，解开外衣扣子，将那件已经很肮脏了的外套放在一边。他一格格按着自己的肋骨，寻找断掉的那根肋骨的位置。找到了地方，手指几乎可以说很温柔地在断口处划了个圈。接着他便将刀刺入自己的侧腹。  
其实还是不太容易，它的刃只在一边，要是有双边开刃的匕首就好了——艾伦吸着气，眯着眼睛，停下动作等待第一秒涌上来的让他一瞬间大脑空白的疼痛过去。等第一波过去之后，剩下的就好接受了。他吞咽一口因为疼痛而分泌的唾液，又把刀插得深了一些，再往上一挑，让伤口变宽一些。暗红色的血液汩汩地流出，溅到他身旁的沙地上。他用那把刀继续往里面切割过去，切开那些包裹着肋骨的肌肉——疼痛。疼痛让他眼前发花，让他喘着气，回过神来发现自己已经把舌头咬得出血。这可不好。他暂停下动作，随手捡了一片弹片叼在嘴里。它有着金属和血液的甜味。他继续专注于给自己开膛破肚的手术中。  
找到断口并不是最难的事。艾伦很快便看到了自己断掉的肋骨。这很奇怪，靠着半面破墙坐在废墟里，低头看见自己白森森的骨头在一堆粉红色、热乎乎黏糊糊的肉和红涔涔的血液里。他几乎隐约从那更深处的黑暗中看见了一些自己的其他器官——肋骨嘛，本来就是包着器官的。眼下他也懒得去辨认那是肾是肠，而是伸出左手，用两根手指捏住了肋骨断掉的末端，发力试着往外抽——  
痛。太痛了。  
他停下来。喘着气，擦了一把脸上冒出的冷汗，脑袋几乎嗡嗡作响。眼下可不能在这里痛晕过去。再浪费个几小时，就不知道什么时候才能赶得上队伍了。此刻他只恨那震击为什么不把这倒霉的肋骨震得再碎一点，这样他就可以直接长一根新的，不用费事拿出来了。  
要么，直接把整个侧肋都砍掉，然后全部重新长……？  
这是个有诱惑力的提案。只可惜——他盯着手中的刀看了又看。再锋利，也只是一把二十厘米的小型刀。不愧是太勉强了。  
艾伦叹了口气。世事就是如此，你总得接受一些意想之外的事情。  
定了定神，他又用那两根已经沾了血变得腥臭而肮脏的手指夹住肋骨的断根。这次没有直接用蛮力往外拔，而是用另一只手握住了刀，抵在那根骨头上，一边试图往外抽一边一点点抖着右手腕让刀刃来回移动，把连接着它的那些肌肉、筋络、黏膜、神经、血管全部割断。效果很像给肋排剔肉，让他有点想到很多年前，夺还作战前夜那顿盛宴时那块难得的牛肋排……他听到自己血肉的粘稠响声。痛得他的腰向前挺起，又在失力的某个瞬间倒回背靠的断墙上。过盛的血味让他有点恶心，好像就在他嘴里似的——而事实上也确实如此。那片被他咬在嘴里的弹片已经留下了一排极深的牙印，而他的牙龈已经出血，满嘴腥甜的气味。  
艾伦烦躁极了。他吐出弹片丢下刀，浑身颤抖着低低地怒吼一声，两只手发狠似的同时握住那根倒霉的肋骨，接着把它从自己的身体里拔了出来。  
肋骨滴着血，周身包裹着粉红色的肌肉和黏膜，切割和撕扯都比较随意，所以不太美观。在这一层刺激视网膜的鲜艳颜色底下，它是阴森的白色。艾伦没有过多端详它。如今它已经离开了他，也就跟他没有关系了。肋骨一下子掉进他身边的沙地里，撞到刀发出当啷一声响。艾伦整个人已经靠着断墙痛得动弹不得，侧腹为中心溅开一大束有如花朵般的血渍。他眼神涣散，直直地盯着灰蒙蒙的天空。   
好了，这下就可以……他忍不住咳嗽一声，又因为那咳嗽的动作所牵连到的疼痛而几乎晕过去。但他依然如同操作机器一样地使用巨人之力。侧腹黑洞洞的伤口里开始有蒸汽冒出，艾伦感到自己一阵阵疼痛的那个地方似乎覆盖上了一层有点令人恶心的酥麻感和暖意——那是巨人之力修复身体时的感觉。   
好了，好了，总算结束了……他慢慢滑下身子，打算允许自己在修复身体所需的这十几分钟里眯着眼睛躺一会儿。   
这时他听见人的声音。有人在他身后不远处咳嗽。 

艾伦像被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地睁大眼睛，要是身体允许的话可能已经跳起来了——而现在，就只是猛地朝着声音的来源扭过身去。  
他看见另一个背靠着废墟坐着的士兵，穿着马莱的制服，跟他的同样肮脏无比，沾满了干涸的血液。士兵似乎也疲累得动弹不得。他已经上了年纪，眼睛中的光芒被掩盖在灰尘和皱纹之中，却显然不可置信地大睁着，直直地盯着艾伦。  
糟了。被看到了。艾伦心想。  
竟然这时才注意到自己不是四下里唯一的活人吗？怎么会连这么明显的气息都察觉不到？是因为刚刚太痛了，连听觉都被遮蔽了吗？无论如何——艾伦快速地盘算着——自己的伤口正冒着烟，刚刚把肋骨抽出来的样子肯定也被看到了，那么自己的身份已经暴露无疑。现在，要么冒险对他说自己隶属于马莱战士队——要冒的险未免也太大了——，要么就在这里把他杀掉。  
“……您……是……”  
见艾伦在看他的方向，那个士兵气若游丝地开口。艾伦看见他浑浊的老眼，放着激动的光芒，并且——艾伦惊诧地注意到，那里面有粼粼的泪光。  
“啊……啊……腹中取肋的神力……您一定就是……天父、救主、他的儿子、他的圣灵……啊……您……”  
“……？”  
士兵的坐姿很奇怪，处于一种介于坐和躺之间的很费劲的姿势。但他一动不动，而只是激动地盯着艾伦。从那双浑浊的老眼中，眼泪正在流下，在他盖满灰尘的脸上冲出两条沟来。   
“求求您，求求您……我能去天堂吗？结束这一切荒谬的痛苦，我想回到乐园……您告诉我，我能升上天堂吗？”  
这让艾伦有点厌恶地眯起眼睛。他讨厌天堂、神明一类的词，令他想起帕拉迪岛上的壁教。  
“乐园？天堂？那种东西根本不存在。”他回答。  
士兵眼中的光芒熄灭了。  
士兵的表情渐渐地从极乐的狂喜冷却下来，变成一种难解的茫然，那茫然好像当你回到阔别已久的故乡，却发现一切都在变成灰尘。你眼睁睁地看见房屋、楼宇、树木、爱人撕裂成一小片一小片，然后随风飘散。接着，这个四十多岁的男人双手捂住脸，大声地哭了起来。  
“我这一辈子……受了这么多苦……受了这么多苦！……”  
过了大约十几分钟，他啜泣的声音逐渐小了下去。他把脸转向一边，不再看艾伦，而是茫然地盯着废墟。靠在断墙上不再动作。  
艾伦擦了擦睫毛上沾的烟尘，仔细一看那不再动作的男人，便立刻明白了为什么他以那种不自然的坐姿坐着：他的胸膛已经被一根钢筋插穿了。   
艾伦浑身一个激灵。 

他踉踉跄跄地扶着断墙站起来，不顾自己腹腔里七零八落的肌肉组织还没有复原，东倒西歪地向着那个人走去，一路滴了很多热腾腾的血液到沙地上。  
“我刚刚是乱说的。”他说，“刚刚只是试炼。有天堂。你做得很好。你可以去天堂。你再也不用受苦了。”  
可士兵没有理睬他。  
艾伦半摔半跪地到了士兵身边，沾满血污的双手捧住士兵粗糙、发硬的脸庞，将他的脸转向自己。那两颗褐色的眼珠已经成了落灰的玻璃球。士兵已经死了。

很怪。  
艾伦觉得自己好像分裂成了两个自己。他跪在士兵身边，同时他看见自己跪在士兵身边。仿佛是站着，在这片混凝土墙前面，低着头，静静地、面无表情地看着地上这个死去的士兵和跪在他身边的另一个自己。眼睛好似两块凝固的水银。  
而这个跪着的自己身体渐渐向前倾，接着张大嘴巴，大声地哭了起来。  
他吸着布满硝烟和灰尘的风，大颗大颗的眼泪落下来滴到那士兵裤子上凝固的血渍上。他从嗓子里发出并非人类语言的声音，撕裂着，大哭着，涨红了脸，满脸满身的血渍，好像刚从子宫里爬出来一样；他摇着头，在几乎要闭过气去的哭泣中嘶哑地重复着：  
“……对不起……对不起……”  
而另一个自己，那个冷静地站着看着这一切的自己，依然是那副冷静的表情。在眨眼的间隙，未来的记忆涌入到他的脑海中——只是一秒的事——斜阳西下，行军的巨人踏过他们正身处的这片平原。  
他冷静地叹了口气，低下头来直直地盯着那个哭泣的自己。他说话时，声音平静一如往常，几乎不带责备的意味。

“有什么资格在这里落泪呢。”  
“有什么资格以神明的名义去假惺惺地安慰别人呢。”  
“两千年来，整个世界，你是最没有资格的一个。”  
“不要假装自己还是个人类，装模作样地在这里烦恼了。”

正午时分，艾伦照计划按时出发，继续向东跋涉追赶工蜂部队。现在，他的侧腹肌肉紧实，光洁如新，连一丝的伤口都看不到。他穿上那件脏兮兮的外套，擦掉砍刀上的血迹将它插进腰带，又看到自己拔出来的肋骨，起身的动作顿了顿。  
接着他把肋骨捡起来，奋力地一扔，将它扔向附近的荒原。盘旋的秃鹫兴奋地叫了一声，立刻向着那里降落了。艾伦没往那个方向看一眼，只是迈步离开了。

END


End file.
